Lydia Deetz and Fullmetal Panic
by Captain leon
Summary: Lydia Deetz and HER cat boy Percy are wanted by Mithril to help Tessa destroy a terrorist organization. fanfic science fiction, political fiction, romance, OC (original character)
1. Testarossa's petition

_This fanfic does not seek to infringe the rights of those who own the Fullmetal Panic and Beetlejuice franchises. Translation done with DeepL and myself, sorry for grammar and punctuation errors, thank you._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND FULLMETAL PANIC**

 **Capítulo 1: Testarossa's petition**

Inside an official room inside Mithril's Tdd-1 submarine, an important meeting was being held.

"As far as we know it's an organization that calls itself OpMithril," reported Kalinin, who was Mithril's strategist.

Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin, despite being of Russian origin, had very tanned skin, a beard and moustache, and a ponytail that adorned his white hair, was like a kind of father figure among the crew of the giant submarine, even though he had a hard look.

"OpMithril?" Mardukas said strangely.

Along with Kalinin, Richard Mardukas was the oldest senior officer present in Mithril's entire organization. Of English origin, he always wore a cap which gave a very intimidating appearance to the already strict Tdd-1 vice captain.

Mardukas had always followed an elitist discipline and did not tolerate any laxity in the discipline of his subordinates. This elitism even applied to him, unlike Kalinin, who had a muscular figure, Mardukas was thin with a sickly complexion and was always well shaved and trimmed all his black hair.

Despite his determined self-control, this time Mardukas reflected a face of extreme concern.

"I suppose the name OpMithril indicates that it is an organisation whose interests are opposed to our own," Kalinin explained.

The two former military veterans stared at the small figure to whom they dedicated their reports.

Sitting nervously in a captain's chair that looked very comfortable, was a small female whose appearance did not match what one would expect from a submarine captain.

She looked so young that she would make anyone believe that she was a primary school girl, she had a fairy face, which had almost whitish grey hair, which was braided and rested on her right shoulder, and she had grey eyes. The girl's' name was Teletha Testarossa.

Teletha Testarossa (who asked to be called Tessa), was actually 16 years old and with an IQ of a genius, was not only the captain of the Tdd-1, but of the entire Mithril organization.

"No matter what we do," said Tessa, while nervously stroking the tip of her braid, "this enemy is ahead of us, we have already ruled out the presence of spy devices on the ship and the use of spies on our crew. What do you think, Melissa?"

Melissa Mao shook her head as she could not give any explanation for what was happening.

Melissa was the senior officer of Sousuke and Kurz, with short black hair, white skin and a pretty face, could be a good bride prospect, except for the fact that she was a drinking fanatic and was known to lose her temper sometimes, even to her superiors.

Next to Melissa were Sousuke Sagara and Kurz Weber. Sousuke had black hair and an athletic complexion, and a strong tan. With an attractive face, he frightened the girls with his everlasting expression of severity, that and his lack of ability to relate, took away everything attractive from him.

Kurz, he was the opposite of Sousuke, very extrovert and a playboy. He had the appearance of a catwalk model with blue eyes and blond hair, the only thing that gave him away was that lustful look that warned women not to mess with him.

"Maybe the enemy is using magic," said Kurz, who as always was lax in matters of discipline.

Kalinin, Mardukas, and even Melissa all looked harshly at the blond man, who shrugged in his seat.

"Maybe that's why," said Tessa, "magic, uh...'"

"Emmm captain... I was just kidding."

"I heard about an incident on an island in Hawaii," Tessa suddenly said as she remembered. "Several civilians died, I believe the island was called Kanooka. Kalinin, I want you to find out everything about that incident."

.

.

Several hours later.

Kalinin was delivering the report to Tessa regarding the incident on the Hawaiian island.

The captain was looking at some files and her view stopped at a photograph, the first thing that caught her attention was the image of a young girl who was wearing some gothic clothes.

"She's very beautiful," said Tessa.

"She's a civilian near her age, captain," Kalinin told her.

.

.

Winter River was a small town in North America and in one of its schools, in a school for girls only, called Miss Shannon, the girls read the text of universal history with great boredom, all of them except for a girl who had apparently worn a black skirt over the blue tartan skirt that was compulsory in school.

The girl had a perfect face and a very white colored face, which contrasted with a somewhat long hair of a very dark color. The girl's huge, dark eyes were scrolling with interest through the pages of the text when the class was interrupted by a man with a ponytail, Kalinin.

"Mister, who are you to enter the classroom and interrupt my class!" Miss' Shannon expressed herself hysterically.

The man approached the woman and whispered something in her ear. The students were very interested in what was happening, but could not hear anything the two adults had to say.

"Miss Lydia," said Director Shannon after a while, "please take your things and follow the gentleman, he will take you to the home of your parents who are waiting for you."

"Who is this mister?"

"Sorry to bother you, my name is Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin, and I am a strategic officer of the Mithril organization."

"I had never heard of such an organization."

"I am not surprised, our organization is non-governmental and precise in its mission to preserve your privacy. Would you please escort me to your house, Miss Deetz?"

Lydia looked at the man closely and concluded that she had no choice.

Once out of school, Lydia and Kalinin took a military jeep that drove them to the Gothic girl's house.

"It is a beautiful Victorian house and its location is magnificent, you can see all the surroundings."

"Excuse me, Mr. Kalinin, but could you tell me the reason for your visit?"

"It is an issue related to NATO and the establishment of peace in Spain. Do not worry that any doubts you may have will be cleared up with my superior, the captain and leader of my organization."

When Lydia entered her home she could see her parents and Percy who were waiting for her.

Charles Deetz was a very tall man with reddish hair, while his second wife and stepmother of Lydia's was short but also had red hair (Lydia supposed she was dyed).

Percy was a young man the same age as Lydia and had eyes and hair the same color as Lydia's, and he had a beauty that was disturbing, almost dangerous.

Lydia and her family were able to see a very young girl, wearing a military uniform of a frightening khaki color.

"It's not what I expected," Lydia thought when she saw Kalinin's superior.

"Miss Deetz, meet Captain Teletha Testarossa, leader of Mithril," Kalinin formally introduced Tessa.

"A pleasure, Captain Testarossa," said Lydia, a bit intrigued by the captain's strange name and surname, but she recovered quickly, after all a surname like Deetz was not very common either, not to mention her mother's surname: Cat.

"The pleasure is all mine and please call me just Tessa," said the young captain, impressed by the melodious voice of the Gothic girl in front of her.

"All right, Tessa, you call me by my first name too."

"Excuse me, Tessa," Lydia continued, "but if Mithril is such a secret organization, why didn't Mr. Kalinin interview me in private?"

"That was to show you that our intentions weren't bad," Tessa replied with a smile.

"Mr Kalinin told me that the reason for his visit was a matter relating to NATO and Spain."

"That's right, you see, Lydia, Mithril is an organization that fights for peace. Our goal is to stop international arms trafficking and global drug trafficking."

"That's really cool," said Percy.

"Thanks, though, Mithril is just a group of mercenaries," explained Tessa to the astonishment of Lydia and Percy. "Of course, unlike normal mercenaries, Mithril does not accept work from evil people or perform activities designed to harm people. Arms and drug trafficking is a problem that has overwhelmed the capacity of any country or group of countries to control it, that's where Mithril comes in. As mercenaries we are not restricted by local or foreign laws and although our methods clash with various legal aspects of international law, our services are required by countries that cannot perform the same activities in legal and diplomatic matters as we do."

"I understand, but Tessa, what would be the interest your organization would have in me to carry out this meeting?"

"An unknown enemy has stepped forward, we believe that this enemy uses unconventional capabilities to stay one step ahead."

"Don't worry Tessa, I think I understand what you're getting at," said Lydia who watched as Tessa got nervous about dealing with such an uncomfortable subject as the existence of magic.

"I didn't mean to violate your privacy, but we found out all about the Kanooka Island affair. Lydia, I know it's a lot to ask, but please, I beg you to help us," said Tessa as she put her hands together as a plea.

Lydia looked a little worried at her parents and Percy.

"I assure you that I will guarantee the safety of your daughter at all times, your help is of vital importance and I assure you that both Mithril and NATO will acknowledge the help given."

Lydia's parents were nervous, but Lydia herself offered to help Tessa with the condition that she let Percy accompany her.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Fanfic dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 _Original title: Un gato contra OpMithrill_


	2. Kalinin's plan

**LYDIA DEETZ AND FULLMETAL PANIC**

 **Capítulo 2: Kalinin´s plan**

A military transport helicopter was descending on the deck of Tdd-1. Once landed, the deck enveloped the entire heliport and the giant submarine descended to the depths.

Captain Teletha Testarossa guided Lydia and her friend Percy through the submarine, who were impressed by the size of the submarine.

"Why does Tdd-1 have that cetacean shape?" wanted to know Lydia.

"In this way," Tessa replied, "you get better radar camouflage and faster travel speed."

Lydia was surprised because the torpedo shape of the submarines guaranteed a better stealth system against enemy radars and the speed of displacement increased, while the shape of the Tdd-1 contradicted Tessa's explanation.

The three of them arrived at Tessa's office and she better explained to them the whole issue for which she needed Lydia's help.

"Lydia, do you know _the warrior_?" asked Tessa.

"I heard about it on the news," Lydia replied, "it's a new virtual drug that came from Russia and is said to have no addictive effects."

"Yes, it is a drug, however, it has a delayed addiction effect."

"Delayed addiction?" Percy said.

"Even if the drug is shown to the public as harmless, its addiction does not manifest itself until six years after its use."

"And why don't they give this information to the authorities?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia remember that the drug is not physical like cocaine or marijuana, this is software that can only be used by a person wearing a virtual reality helmet. In addition, there are several scientists who certify that the drug will not produce any addiction."

"Scientists who are sure to be paid by whoever distributes the drug wholesale," Lydia said, "this happened with cigarettes at the time, at first the tobacco companies paid many scientists to ensure that the cigarettes did not cause lung or trachea cancer. It is also what happens with scientists who say that there is no climate change because of global warming, that everything is global paranoia."

"That's right, the situation with this drug is in limbo. As a drug it is not accepted by society, but since it has no immediate addictive effects, it is also accepted. In legal matters, the same thing happens, there is no political will to deal with this issue in Spain."

"I read that it is in Spain, where the highest consumption of this virtual drug occurs," said Lydia.

"Exactly, Spain alone represents ninety-eight percent of consumers, and that's not the most serious thing," said Tessa, frowning this time, "it seems that the profit from the commercialization of this drug is used to acquire the latest generation of combat mechas."

"And those mechas, do they have a buyer country?" wanted to know Lydia.

"I'm also worried about that, because Spain is the recipient of the mechas. However, I haven't told you the worst part yet."

There was a pause and Tessa continued.

"I already explained to you about the force field technology that our mechas have, well, only one of our mechas actually has such technology. Before, one of our enemies also had this technology and that was the end of the matter, but now there were many mechas with this technology."

"That's where this organization comes in, which you told me about," said Lydia, "you called it OpMithril.

"We don't know if a country or organization is behind OpMithril. We only know that it is engaged in the warrior drug trade and the acquisition of mechas with force field technology. I'm very worried, because not only is it very bad that we're outdone in technology, but also the enemy seems to know our moves ahead of time, it would seem like magic," said Tessa, looking at Lydia nervously.

Percy wanted to intervene but Lydia asked him for a moment to think.

"Do you know what the enemy's magical capacity is?" Lydia asked.

"Apparently they know where Mithril is going to attack one of his bases, aspects more complicated than that are unknown to them. There is no "magic eye" or "magic listening" that could be watching or listening to us at the moment, nor do they know the type of attack strategy we are using or the number of units, whether mechas or infantry."

"Then," Lydia concluded, "the enemy can only "read" the intention to attack a particular geographic area.

"It looks that way."

"There's nothing you Tessa can do?" Percy asked.

"Because the enemy was always ahead of us, it was NATO that put its good offices into this."

"What do you mean, Tessa?" Lydia asked.

"As the enemy can "read" our movements, it was NATO that put an undercover agent into OpMithril, and we received information that this element needs to be rescued. NATO cannot intervene at the moment so our help is needed, unfortunately NATO does not know for sure where his agent is, that is where you Lydia comes in. I'm not sure what kind of magic you can use, but anything can help us with this."

"You didn't know what powers Lydia had and yet you called her?" Percy said strangely, so Tessa looked embarrassed.

"Relax, Tessa, it is up to me to find the NATO agent," Lydia reassured her.

"Thanks God," said Tessa, "and tell me Lydia, what kind of magical powers do you have?"

"Let me answer Lydia," asked Percy, which Lydia accepted.

"She can see people's aura and other things like trees, to see if they are good or bad; she can communicate with ghosts; she can read tarot cards perfectly; and she can summon a magical tsunami to finish off the enemy," Percy happily listed. Tessa was impressed.

"But Tessa, I can't block the enemy's magic. How will you rescue the man once I finds out where he is?"

"Kalininin came up with a plan. We'll attack an enemy base, of course it'll be a decoy. The real target will be attacked by our vacationers."

"Vacationers?" Percy said.

"We'll put our best men in a luxury resort near the real target. NATO cannot attack, but it can transport its mechas to a nearby location. I'm sorry to deceive my men like this, but it's the only solution."

"I understand," said Lydia, "the enemy will "read" the false attack, while the real operation will go unnoticed by them or at least until the last moment, so you can rescue the NATO agent."

"I don't want to do this... Every mission should always give the men the respective information and strategy they will use, but for the rescue... they will go without any of that... It will be like sending them on a suicide mission," said Tessa as she clenched her fists against her thin thighs.

Lydia got up and sat down next to Tessa and hugged her next.

"Shuuu, don't worry, everything will be all right."

Tessa was very surprised because she had never received such a show of affection in her entire life, but in the end she also hugged Lydia to calm herself.

"Do you want to see something fun?" She asked Tessa.

"What do you mean, Lydia?"

"See, Percy's no ordinary guy, he's actually a cat boy."

"I beg your pardon?"

"A cat boy, Percy is a catboy."

"With hair and stuff?"

"I'm no furry creature! I don't have a cat-shaped, hairy face, cat eyes, moustache or cat paw," Percy said.

Percy then pulled out her ears and cat's tail, so Tessa was very impressed.

Tessa went to caress Percy's ears, as well as his tail, making the cat boy laugh at the tickling. In the end, all of Tessa's worries were taken away from her.

"Thanks a lot Lydia, Percy, I feel much better now."

"And tell me, Tessa, when do you want me to start?"

"That will take a week, first I have to give my subordinates mandatory leave after you discover the location of the agent."

"And the agent who should I contact?"

Tessa went to her desk and pulled a file cabinet out of one of the drawers and handed it to Lydia.

"Utis Otonashi, is that his name?"

"That's the name they gave me Lydia."

"Otonashi means 'nameless' in Japanese, and Utis comes from Greek mythology and means 'nobody'," Lydia said strangely as she looked at a photograph of the agent. You could say that the man was the typical 999,999 in a million, the perfect appearance to go unnoticed, something that was very important if your job is espionage.

"It says here, 'Utis, the iron,'" said Percy.

"No idea why they call him that," admitted Tessa, raising her shoulders.

"I'm hungry," Percy suddenly interrupted the two girls' conversations about Utis' title, "we're on a submarine, aren't we? I want fish and seafood!"

The two girls looked at Percy in surprise and then laughed.

"Relax, Percy," said Tessa as she wiped away a tear, "now we'll go to the dining room to get something to eat, but I'm afraid there are only typical rations for a military submarine in Tdd-1."

Percy made a sad face but Tessa assured him that she would send for Lydia and Percy with several delicacies.

"Thank you very much Tessa," Lydia thanked her, "but could you do me a favor, don't tell anyone about Percy's catboy nature."

"Don't worry Lydia, I won't tell anyone, in fact neither you nor Percy are on any of Mithril's records, and therefore neither does NATO know that you are here."

"What a relief, but how will you explain our presence to your subordinates?"

"Apart from me, only Kalinin and Mardukas know the nature of your presence, we told the others that you were the daughter of a wealthy client we had in the past, we made up a whole story to justify your and Percy's presence on the ship. I only ask that you not engage in any unnecessary conversations with anyone on the ship, to safeguard your safety and that of your family, if you have any doubts do not hesitate to look for me, we have already prepared an entire space inside the TDD-1, so that you feel at ease and do not deci"de to wander around the ship."

Thanks Tessa, I promise to keep a low profile, you do too, don't you, Percy?"

"Sure Lydia, one could never get bored in your company."

Lydia's cheeks were red with silver.

"He even blushes differently than the others," thought Tessa. "So perfect, I wonder if she's really human."

"Don't worry," said Tessa, "the spaces I reserved for you are very spacious and you'll find everything you need to not get bored, you'll see, you won't have the slightest desire to go and explore the submarine on your own."

"Thanks Tessa," said Lydia, "I hope that in the time we are here we will become friends... well, if that's what you want."

"Of course I want to! I mean, I don't really have many friends as captain... it intimidates people and creates a barrier between me and them."

"I don't have many friends either... Because of my gothic costume."

"Well," said Percy as he put his hands behind his neck, "now you can say you have a friend and of course I'm not painted, I assure you that you can always count on me."

The two girls smiled and Tessa took her new friends to the ship's dining room.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _This crossover fanfic is for fans of Lydia Deetz (Winona Ryder), Gothic princess of the big screen and cartoons. If you didn't see the film, I recommend you to do it, which is one of the best films Tim Burton made (batman 1 and 2, a nightmare before Christmas, the bride's corpse, etc.)._

 _Percy the Black Cat, Lydia's pet, belongs to the American-Canadian cartoons of the Ellipse and Nelvana companies, but Percy, the CAT CHILD, is a work that comes from my two previous fanfics: Lydia Deetz and the house's ghost, and Lydia Deetz and the hawaiian ghost. They are re-tellings of the movie Beetlejuice and the script of what should have been the sequel that was never made._


	3. The iron

**LYDIA DEETZ AND FULLMETAL PANIC**

 **Capítulo 3: The iron**

Both Lydia and Percy were delighted with the entire area reserved within the TDD-1 for the two of them, and Tessa did not spare any expense for her guests. There was a whole library and a small kitchen next to their dining room so that the two boys would not decide to go to the official dining room of the ship. Other amenities such as a large bathroom and an entertainment and games room were also part of the whole complex.

"Tessa was very kind to prepare all this for us," said Percy as he played with the play station.

"It's true, I'm sure it cost her a lot, I just hope she's already convinced her men about taking the mandatory vacation. All we have to do is wait for NATO's approval before it starts looking for Utis."

"So, do you think they will try to use Spain as a laboratory for this new drug, as well as the new mechas?"

"I don't know who those people will be, but I'm disgusted that they think they can play with the dignity of the Spanish, I won't let them, I'll do anything to protect all those people, how I would like Tessa to give me the order to look for Utis."

Lydia didn't have to wait long as she was given the go-ahead that afternoon to try to find Utis.

Tessa, along with Kalinin and Mardukas saw how Lydia concentrated and shuffled the tarot cards.

"You know," Percy whispered to the three members of Mithril, "for the tarot card prediction to work, they must be at least a hundred years old, they must be of their own design, and most importantly, they must be read by the same woman who created the cards."

"But wouldn't that make it almost impossible to find someone who could read the letters?" Tessa asked.

"That shows you the tremendous power that Lydia has, she is very young and can still read the cards perfectly."

Lydia reviewed the distribution of the cards on the table and analyzed their meaning, after a couple of minutes, she found Utis' location.

"Well," said Mardukas, "we won't have to change the plan, the place where they're holding the NATO agent is close to a resort."

"We must not waste time," Kalinin intervened this time, "the enemy could sense our true intentions. Let us quickly send our men to that place on the pretext of the holiday and indicate the coordinates to those of NATO so that they can bring the mechas."

"Once they leave," said Tessa this time, "we'll head for the target decoy, I just hope everything goes well."

Tessa thanked Lydia and then along with Kalinin and Mardukas went out to prepare for the operation, there was no time to lose.

Melissa and other soldiers like Sousuke and Kurz were angry that they had to go so suddenly to the north of Spain to take mandatory holidays, but the harsh looks of Kalinin and Mardukas convinced them that it would be best to obey without hesitation.

As soon as the mercenaries left the TDD-1, Tessa ordered them to target the decoy target to attack it.

"Kalinin, Mardukas and I are the only ones who know that we will attack a false target," Tessa thought. "No, stop thinking about it! I must concentrate, I must convince myself that the decoy is the real target."

Lydia and Percy were distracted by a game of terror to avoid thinking about the real mission.

"Lydia, it's amazing that a game made with rpg maker can be so scary... the Japanese are geniuses," praised Percy, as he watched Lydia perform in the horror/rol/puzzle game: "the witch´s house"."

Lydia turned the game off as she sighed.

"What's going on, Lydia?"

"It's no use, Percy, I can't stop thinking about the real mission."

"But you must, you said it yourself, you can't block the magic the enemy uses to always get ahead of Tessa."

Lydia looked down in frustration and Percy hugged her from behind.

"Let me help you, Lydia," said Percy in a whisper and stood in front of Lydia as she sat on the floor just like the Gothic girl.

Percy took Lydia's hand and then started sucking her index and middle fingers.

Lydia looked at Percy in surprise as she blushed with a silver color covering her cheeks.

Percy stopped sucking on Lydia's fingers and sitting more flirtatiously began to lick her long fingers.

"You know Lydia, fingers are a good thing, especially if they're long and thin like yours," said Percy and then suddenly kissed Lydia as he laid her down.

"Is this how you want to distract me? I guess it's okay," said Lydia as she held Percy's face in both hands and then both kissed each other that slowly became sweeter than the cherry blossoms and at the same time saltier than the refreshing ocean wind, all in the dark, dark depths of the ocean.

.

.

At an OpMithril base in northern Spain, Utis Otonashi, better known among his new comrades (and among the old NATO comrades) as "the iron", flattened his buttocks by sitting on a hard, cheap wooden chair while watching the "silly box" that played at the time varied cartoon network programming.

"God, what a piece of trash, how I feel sorry for the children of today, in my days they gave quality American or Spanish cartoons," Utis thought with a boring gesture as he tried to pass the time.

The Iron, was a spy agent barely older than Sousuke, without having a robust build, nor could one say he was very athletic. Neither too tall nor too short, his hair was neither short nor long, and his appearance far from that of a quasimodo, did not look like Tom Cruise either.

"Hauaaam," yawned the iron as he watched more garbage on the children's tv. "Hell, and to think that people think that the spy trade is glamorous... Yes, yes, yes, keep brainwashing kids with the idea that there are blond spies, redheads and brunettes more concerned about fashion or about being declared to them, than about carrying out their mission... And what kind of junk equipment is that, laser lipstick, Gucci bag and machine gun throwing anti-villain gel... as these Yankees would say: WTF!"

The work of a spy was very ungrateful, only with the motivation of your love for your country or organization, the pay was always miserable, with the only incentive that one day, perhaps (most likely not), your boss will give you a brief pat on the back and you will retire to some dirty and smelly dunghill in the middle of a ghetto.

"I think I chose my line of work wrong, I don't even remember why I started with this," the iron thought, while remembering much older spy agents. The look they had was pathetic, with dead eyes and a much more dead mood, they were very tired, both physically and mentally.

The iron shook his head to keep these thoughts away.

"I hope that Mithril will come soon, although I don't know how they will get me out of here, with those visionaries who can see in advance where _the enemy_ will act. If it weren't for the fact that everyone at OpMithril is paranoid, I would have already left, hell, I feel like I'm in those new American prisons, I even have to ask permission to pee, or do I say urinate?"

"I no longer remember my language classes if men pee and only animals urinate or it was the other way around."

The fine, deep, philosophical thoughts of The iron were interrupted by the alarm at the base that all the mercenaries were to fight whoever invaded the perimeter of the base.

"It's about time, well I'd better warm up a bit, anyway, I'm just the cook here." The spy got up and started to do warm-up exercises, which consisted of stretching his arms and squatting.

"One, two, one, two, one, two. Good to work at putting your feet in the dirt."

It was not difficult for Otonashi to leave the base, as he tried to get none of his "comrades Ivan" to discover him.

"Now the betting part," Utis Otonashi thought as he pulled out a flare gun. "I'd rather use the recon smoke, but it would take too long. The flare is quicker to detect but it's also like putting up a sign that says: "I'm a spy, catch me, torture me and put a bullet in my brain... and I'm not the kind of guy who likes to get his balls electrocuted with a power line."

Sousuke saw the flare signal and hurried off with his wick to meet the spy.

Utis saw someone approaching him, not a NATO or Mithril mecha, but a military jeep with its "comrades".

"Good thing I decided to carry this antique," he thought and pulled out a bazooka from a long bag, then put the load on it.

"Say cheese!" Utis said and then fired the bazooka, destroying the jeep and its nine occupants.

"I'm sorry, guys... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't charge you the five bucks each of you owed me! I told you that team wouldn't qualify! my five bucks..."

Sousuke arrived at that moment with his mecha.

"Are you Utis Otonashi, the iron?" Sousuke asked.

"It's about time! What happened, did your balls weigh on your mecha?"

"Tell me, you are Utis Otonashi, the iron!" Sousuke demanded to know with his characteristic paranoia.

"I'll show you," said Utis as he pulled out his wallet and Sousuke thought he was going to show him an ID, but instead the iron pulled out a small mirror.

"Ummm... yes, I think it's me," said Utis as he looked attentively in the mirror.

"Tch," said Sousuke as he frowned and soured his face.

"Look, hero boy, you better move your metallic ass to save my peasant ass, which by the way is already cold from talking to you so much... Move before we get our asses fried or I decide to kick your lazy ass!"

Sousuke had no choice and grabbed the iron with his hand from his mecha and ran from the place.

Utis didn't consider himself a tough guy, but stress always brought out the worst in him.

"What's your name, my friend?"

"Sagara Sousuke, Sergeant of Mithril."

"Thanks for your help Sagara, I really appreciate you saving my ass."

Sousuke's mecha headed for the city as he wondered if his friends would make it out alive.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Thank you for reading, please don't forget to vote and leave your comment, pretty please._


	4. First impression

**LYDIA DEETZ AND FULLMETAL PANIC**

 **Capítulo 4: First impression**

A new day was dawning and a small motor boat was headed for the open sea. The two occupants of the tiny vessel wore military garments and shivered in the morning cold.

"How much further is missing, Sousuke?" asked Utis Otonashi "the iron" to the young man behind him, who was directing the direction of the engine.

"We are already at the assigned site, we will soon see the TDD-1."

From the ocean depths, a very large submarine was emerging that pulled a shocking whistle at Utis.

"I've read classified reports about TDD-1, but seeing it in person is a very different matter. What a big ship, I'm sure your captain is trying to make up for something, you understand? Hey, huh? You understand... try to make up for something."

Sousuke, who didn't understand the jokes very well, didn't understand anything and only managed to make Utis sigh with frustration.

Inside the TDD-1, Teletha Testarossa, captain of the giant submarine , was running joyfully to Lydia's room. In the end they had to let the ship's artificial intelligence command the NATO spy rescue operation, everything went perfectly and no one from Mithril was killed.

"Lydia, Lydia! The operation was all..."

Tessa's face froze and then the tiny captain stepped back and closed the door as quietly as she could.

"I didn't know those two were more than friends," thought Tessa, as she turned as red as a tomato. "I'd better tell them the good news when they're awake."

Tessa had to recover quickly as Mardukas called her by the ship's intercom, apparently the last member of Mithril's crew to return had arrived and with him, the famous "the iron".

Tessa rushed to a private room where Mardukas and Kalinin were already sitting in front of the spy.

Tessa sat in the middle of her two subordinates and introduced herself formally.

"Wait that I'm slow, you mean, you're the captain of this mercenary ship? How old are you, 12? Or do you think you're the captain of Nadesico?"

"Mr. Otonashi, show more respect!" Mardukas, who as always was very overprotective of Tessa, scolded him and Kalinin frowned, as did Tessa.

"And who are you supposed to be, mister?" Utis cut him with a mocking smile, "you seems to have come out of a manga full of clichés, don't tell me you're the vice principal of the school of this loli."

"What did you call me! My name is Teletha Testarossa, I am sixteen years old and I am the captain of the TDD-1."

This time Utis looked carefully at Tessa and then observed the look on the two older men's faces next to the girl, there seemed to be no deception.

"Well, as I once heard: "Excellence has no age". However, with that look, Captain Testarossa, you looks like a little girl from elementary school, does that mean you fall into the category of "fake loli"?"

This time it was Kalinin who reacted and rose menacingly, while poor Tessa was like a stone, as was Mardukas.

"The old man in the cap doesn't look like a fighter, but the guy with the beard and ponytail is something else," Utis thought at lightning speed. "He looks old, but also muscular and energetic, so I'd better stop bullshitting and get serious."

"Excuse me," Utis suddenly excused himself, scratching his neck and looking like an idiot, "but I didn't expect this. Now that we've cleared up all this mess, I apologise to you, Captain Testarossa, and I think we'd better get to the point."

Kalinin sat down and Tessa and Mardukas recovered, although they were still frowning.

"Mr. Otonashi," said Tessa, frowning, "as a NATO spy, what did you find out about the OpMithril organization?"

"Tell me Utis, and I'll tell you Tessa."

"Mr. Otonashi," said Tessa angrily, "you could give us your report, if you would be so kind."

"All right, what I found out about OpMithril, right?"

"Exactly," said Tessa, who gathered the little patience she had left.

"Well, you see... I have no idea what I discovered all this time sniffing around OpMithril," said the guy and then laughed loudly.

"Please stop joking!" shouted Tessa.

"You thinks this is all a joke!" Mardukas said, "We did a very complicated rescue operation and now you're coming to make fun of us!"

"I think we'd better talk to your superiors about your lack of interest," Kalinin threatened.

Utis didn't even flinch at the situation, rather with a smart-ass face he proceeded to wipe his ear with his little finger and then took his finger off and blew the tip of it, and then sniffed his finger while making a disgusted face.

"Well, well," said Utis, as he raised his hands to stop being criticized. "You see, I'm the kind of guy who goes deaf when he's yelled at, so we'd better calm down, okay, Mr. Vice Principal, or what are you gonna do, kick me out of school?"

Mardukas got up and tried to walk to Utis, but Tessa held him back.

"Please, Mr. Otonashi," asked Tessa on the verge of exasperation, "explain why you couldn't get any information from OpMithril."

"Tell me Utis, and I'll tell you Tessa."

Tessa felt it crack.

"I can't take this anymore!" whimpered Tessa and rushed out of the place, slamming the door. Kalinin and Mardukas looked angrily at the iron.

"Now that the captain has left, I think I must give you my report," Utis said suddenly, his voice so serious and his face so severe that it made the men stand stiff and give him their full attention, "because of the reports I received about Captain Testarossa, I know for sure that she would not stand it."

Utis took out a cigarette and lit it and then gave it a single puff before putting it out in the ashtray on the table.

"Damn habit, I have to quit. Well, I think I better start telling the horrible truth..."

Tessa walked at a rapid pace down one of the submarine's corridors while ranting against "the iron".

"Who does this guy think he is, he's an exasperating fool!"

The truth is that far from intimidating, Tessa's tiny figure would make you laugh with that little scowly face.

"Tessa, is something wrong?" asked Lydia, who had seen her with Percy.

"Eh, Lydia, it's you."

"You look angry, Tessa," said Percy this time, who had hidden his cat's tail and ears.

"It's nothing, well, actually, there is something wrong. Turns out the man we rescued on the mission didn't discover anything about OpMithril."

"The ultra famous "the iron"," said Percy.

"They probably call him that because talking to that guy is the same as getting hit with an iron bar," Tessa said angrily, "the guy is insufferable."

"So much so?" Lydia said.

"And more," concluded Tessa.

"What are you gonna do now, Tessa?" wanted to know Lydia.

"I don't know, I'm sorry I got you involved in all this, Lydia, but in the end it was all for nothing."

"So, we're going home, then?" Percy asked.

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry, Mithril will pay you all your help."

"Don't worry about that Tessa, come on, let's go to the official dining room and have a drink since we are close by, don't worry we won't talk to anyone."

Tessa sighed and then glanced at the invitation from her friends.

Lydia's worries were unfounded as none of the "soldiers" went to sit at the table where Tessa, Lydia and Percy ate, actually turned around nervously every time Tessa looked them in the eye and tried to greet them.

Tessa sighed loudly as she stopped eating and began to stir the contents of her plate boringly.

"These guys aren't very friendly, are they?" Percy said.

"Each time it's the same thing," said Tessa with an obnoxious gesture, "since I am the captain of TDD-1 everyone is intimidated by me, they only talk to me to give me a report and when they do it they are always nervous... How I wish someone would talk to me in a normal way, anyone, you know... I am also a girl."

Lydia rubbed her hand against Tessa's back to cheer her on when, in that, neither short nor lazy, Utis Otonashi sat in front of them.

"I can finally fill my craw, what's up, Tessa?"

"Hmmm!" Tessa turned her face proudly so as not to have to see the man.

"Hi, can you introduce me to your friends? that is what you get used to among educated people, you know."

Tessa looked at the man furiously and introduced her companions.

"Lyra Charmichael and her friend Felix are the children of some of our richest customers, important people who prefer to keep their privacy, so please don't overwhelm them with questions, not even one. No, seriously, this time you have to square up to my order," Tessa remarked with a look that, while childish, made it clear that she was serious and would not tolerate any disobedience.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I know when I don't have to stick a lady, especially one as beautiful as you, Tessa," Utis said as Tessa stood there like a stone. "Miss, young man, a pleasure, my name is Otonashi Utis "the Iron"."

Lydia and Percy returned the greeting and the boy asked the man why he was nicknamed "the iron".

"It's because I'm so reliable," said Utis, and Tessa choked on her food.

"Somebody do the Heimlich maneuver to her!" Lydia shouted in fright, but the men at the tables were just looking like idiots.

Utis stood behind Tessa and then applied the Heimlich maneuver to her, saving the captain's life.

"Cog, cog, cog... Thank you."

"I'd better take you to the infirmary," said Utis and carried her in his arms.

Tessa wanted to protest, but she was dizzy and did not have the strength to resist.

Upon arrival at the infirmary, Utis deposited Tessa in one of the beds, and she began to moan.

"Enough... I'm tired of all this... I'm not a child, you didn't have to carry me to the infirmary... now I'll be the mockery of my men."

"Anyone would have needed to be taken to the infirmary urgently if the same thing had happened to him as it did to you," Utis said in a soft, calm voice as he put on a face and a look of authority but gentle at the same time. "And if any of these guys make fun of you, then it means he's not a real man."

"Otonashi..."

"I know I talk like a fool, but I didn't mean to bother you... I hope we can be friends, of course if you can forgive a fool and idiot like me... The fool Otonashi."

"...Yes you are a fool... but a good fool... Utis."

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Thank you for reading, please leave your votes and comments, pretty please._


	5. Tessa's runaway

**LYDIA DEETZ AND FULLMETAL PANIC**

 **Capítulo 5: Tessa's runaway**

The TDD-1 sailed deep in the ocean, surrounded by the ever-present darkness of the marine abysses, a darkness that was only comparable to the grief of Kalinin and Mardukas.

"I knew from the beginning that this day would come," Mardukas said sadly in his office, "but that doesn't make it any easier. Isn't there anything you can think of?"

Kalinin shook his head as he offered Mardukas a drink.

Mardukas looked at the picture of British General Montgomery. Montgomery, more a monk than a soldier, was characterized by his iron discipline and it was he who defeated the famous German general "the desert fox", in short, he was the model to be followed by Mardukas, in fact Montgomery was the same as he did not smoke or drink.

"You Russians drink too much."

"Same as the British, let's have a drink is what you need right now." He offered Kalinin again, but Mardukas shook his hand.

Kalinin drank his drink and relaxed more in his seat.

"With the world being held hostage by the UN Security Council, it was necessary to establish Mithril," said Mardukas as he removed his cap, "the UN Human Rights Council is made up of several countries that are the ones that most violate the human rights of their people... It is a shame."

"The UN was inefficient as an international police force," Kalinin said as he hardened his face, "just look what happened in the former Yugoslavia or Syria."

"I didn't think our captain's older brother was involved with the new drug warrior and the new force field mechas," Mardukas groaned.

"And that's not the worst of it," Kalinin said as he hurried his drink and filled another glass, "Leonard is being financed by the UN itself."

In the official dining room of the ship, the hard mercenaries of Mithril, ate as they pleased, although from time to time, they gave furtive looks to the table in the background where three individuals were enjoying an aperitif and conversed in a low voice.

"There comes Utis," Lydia pointed to Tessa, making the captain blush a little.

"Even though he's "insufferable" you already get along with him, huh?" Percy said funny, and Tessa blushed more.

"All right," said Utis with a wide smile, "a meal with two beautiful women, I must be in heaven."

"I heard that phrase on TV," Percy said, smiling back at him.

"People call me The iron, not Mister originality, Felix."

The four guests enjoyed the meal and enjoyed a pleasant conversation, but Utis noticed something.

"Emm, why do all these guys look at me like like I'm the dinner of the day, I don't go for those tastes you know, I prefer girls, even if they're muscular like these annoying ones."

Lydia suppressed a laugh and Percy explained the situation of Tessa's subordinates to him, as the captain sighed in frustration.

"So envy, uh, this is the first time this has happened to me. But what a bunch of cretins," Utis suddenly said, not bothering to lower his voice, so all the men looked at him frowning.

"So tell me Tessa," said Utis, "you feel isolated with these guys and their attitude, so I guess not even one of these guys is your boyfriend."

"Well, you remember Sergeant Sousuke Sagara."

"Yeah, he's the one who took me to TDD-1. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, well, actually he's interested in another girl, she doesn't work for Mithril, but she's a student in Japan. They met when Sergeant Sagara had to go on a surveillance and protection mission," Tessa said with a somewhat sad look on her face.

"Did you have feelings for him?" Lydia asked worried.

"You proposed to him?" wanted to know Percy.

"Yes, I proposed to him, but as you can see, in the end I didn't achieve anything, in fact even he is intimidated by my rank... the same as the others."

"Well," Utils said, "if he, like all the other morons on this ship, are so ashamed, it's best that you don't even think about them, believe me, they're not worth it."

"Then I'll be alone forever."

"Don't say that, Tessa," Lydia said worried, "you're wonderful, I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Are you sure?"

"Lyra's right," Percy said, "you just have to find someone who isn't intimidated by your rank as captain, who isn't ashamed to say your name. Whether he's a savage or a shy one, if the guy insists on talking to you, don't let him go, stick with him like a filthy tick!"

"And when will I find someone like that?" Tessa replied with a look of frustration, and both Lydia and Percy pointed their faces at Utis, causing Tessa to be surprised.

"Why not," said Utis, "at the end of the day I am a free agent."

Tessa looked at him with a frown.

"And I wasn't joking," Utis said quickly, "I really think you're very pretty... the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life."

Tessa looked at Utis in surprise, as did Lydia, Percy and everyone in the dining room who were stretching their necks so they wouldn't miss the conversation.

"Ahem, ahem," Lydia gracefully cleared her throat to tell her friends that everyone was listening to them.

The mercenaries turned their attention back to their respective food dishes, trying to hide as best they could, although it was too late.

"I can't believe how dumb they think you are," Utis frowned at Tessa. "Well, if I found a girl with the brains and the heart like you have, Tessa, I wouldn't let her go either. Yeah, I know how you care about your subordinates, you're great. So Tessa, you and listen to me, I like you."

"…What!" shouted Tessa and all the men in the dining room.

"You'd better go somewhere more private to talk about all this," Lydia advised them, while Percy laughed his head off.

Utis without giving Tessa time to react, grabbed her by the hand and they left the place quickly.

"Thank you Lira, Felix... I'll see you later!"

Tessa still couldn't believe what was happening, watching Utis as she tried not to stumble in the fast race.

"Wait a bit, we're almost there," Utis said as he took Tessa to a somewhat more private sector of the ship.

"What is this place?" said apprehensive Tessa when Utis stopped at nothing less than Tessa's cabin.

"I thought no one in this place would eavesdrop on us or come in without warning, or would you rather go to my cabin?" Utis said with a mischievous smile.

"No, no, it's okay here," Tessa replied very quickly.

The two of them came in and sat facing each other. Utis was relaxed but with a determined look, while Tessa was very tense and grabbed her nervous skirt.

"Well Tessa, don't keep me in suspense, tell me something."

"What could I tell you, this is all so sudden."

"I'm sorry to bring this up, but... when you were interested in Sagara, didn't you imagine things would happen quickly?"

"...Well, yes... I guess so."

"I know people should take things easy, but if there's one thing I've learned in my line of work, it's that you can die at any time. It's not good to put things off and more importantly, you shouldn't lie to yourself... I like you Tessa."

"Is it so bad what you're doing?"

"Hollywood, It's brainwashed them all. To make it easier for you to understand, let's say that I do the work of Severus Snape in the Harry Potter books."

Tessa was shocked to learn that Utis risked his life every time in secret meetings with very dangerous individuals.

"Calm down, I'm just an ordinary spy, I don't do double agent or even triple agent jobs, believe me, those who do something like that don't last long. Mine is more like someone who nobody sees or cares about, you won't believe what people say out loud without noticing that I'm right next to them."

"But it's not all about listening, is it?"

"Well Tessa, there are times when I have to sneak into places where I'm not supposed to be, to take pictures of documents and stuff, but nothing more dangerous than that... Well, okay, I had a few dangerous situations, but that hardly ever happens. The work of a spy is very similar to that of a private detective, that is to say, very boring, you have to wait for hours for a guy to leave his office so that you can get in there or know his travel routine and then follow him to his destination and start the cycle again."

"Good to know," said Tessa more relieved, "I love having you as a friend, but I don't know if I should hurry."

"Donn´t worry Tessa, I'm waiting for you, I also love being your friend and I want you to know that you don't need to carry the captain's weight by yourself, if you have any questions you know where to find me."

Having said that, Utis got up and leaned over the table and leaned over to Tessa and kissed her on the cheek, then said goodbye to her and left the cabin.

"Utis," said Tessa, red as a tomato.

.

.

In the afternoon, Kalinin and Mardukas had a secret meeting with Utis.

"Have you made up your mind?" Utis asked them.

"We'll tell her tonight," Mardukas said, "there's no point in trying to put things off, even if the blow will hurt, it has to be done."

"Mithril can't fight against everyone," Kalinin said, "the UN wants to keep his status as an international police force, a group like ours damages his aspirations."

"Not to mention the fact that a lot of money is involved," Utis cut him off.

"Mithril is more involved in countries where human rights are violated," said Mardukas, "countries that make up the UN Human Rights Council. All these problems could be avoided, but the five permanent members of the UN Security Council always sabotage the vote intended to help innocent civilians."

"The United States, the United Kingdom, and France always vote against Russia and China, or vice versa," Utis said this time, "that's what happened with Libya, Syria, and other parts of the globe."

"NATO feels pressured by Russia's domination of Europe, and now that China is powerful, things are worse in the whole global context," Kalinin said, "if we succeed in the plan to destroy Leonard's operations, NATO will become the new international police force."

"But to do so will mean Mithril's disbanding," said Mardukas dryly, "in the end, they just want us to do their dirty work for them... then they'll get rid of us."

"We are just a group of mercenaries with other ideals besides money," Kalinin intervened, "in the end, our captain's wishes were just a dream."

"Is that true?" Suddenly a voice came from behind the door that was ajar, in the end it was all a silly dream, a girl's dream.

The three men rose to their feet at lightning speed but no one stepped to the door.

"Captain..." was trying to say Mardukas in a dry voice.

"Testarossa..." said Kalinin in turn.

"Tessa" Utis whispered.

"Shut up!... of all the people I hate the most... that's you Utis, you're the worst!"

The three men heard Tessa running away from the place in a hurry.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Thank you for reading, do not forget to leave your votes and comments, pretty please._


	6. The other Tessa

**LYDIA DEETZ AND FULLMETAL PANIC**

 **Capítulo 6: The other Tessa**

Tessa had cried all night after unintentionally listening to the conversation between Mardukas, Kalinin and Utis. There were many things she found out about and not in the best possible way.

She was tormented that her dream of helping people with Mithril was destined to end, and it was painful to learn that her beloved brother Leonard was behind the new virtual drug and the commercialization of force field technology mechas, but Tessa's tears were due to a different motive.

She could not believe that Utis, whom she considered her friend, had deceived her.

"And to think I was starting to feel something for him," sobbed Tessa.

.

.

The next day, Tessa went to tell Lydia everything that had happened, she didn't think anything could be fixed but she needed to tell her everything, tell her friend about how much Mardukas and Kalinin underestimated her, as well as Utis' betrayal.

"I'm sorry, Tessa," Lydia comforted her, "but I don't know, I don't think Mardukas and Kalinin wanted you in the shadows."

"Then why did they lie to me?"

"You only heard part of the conversation," Lydia said, "I think they wanted to see the best time to tell you everything, especially considering your brother's business."

"But I'm their captain, they should have told me right away!"

"Please Tessa, just look at yourself like this right now, my friend. If they had told you the truth at first it would have been too much of a shock for you, you would have even entered a phase of denial, not only because of the whole UN-NATO thing with Mithril, but also because you would not have accepted that your brother was part of all this."

Tessa weighed Lydia's words and gradually understood the attitude of her two trusted officers.

"...You're right," admitted Tessa, who was still crying, "after all, look at me, I'm crying like a child."

Lydia looked at Tessa with pity while Percy, transformed into a domestic cat, was caressed by the captain to somehow mitigate her grief.

"I better go to the bridge and talk to Mardukas and Kalinin, I need to know all the details of the report... of Utis' report."

"Will you talk to Utis?" Lydia asked worried.

"I don't know... Friends aren't supposed to tell each other everything."

"I'm sure he was going to tell you everything. Please, Tessa, don't make a mistake you'll regret later. Let Utis explain himself, let him tell his side of the story."

Tessa petted Percy the cat a little more, then nodded her head. Lydia hugged her to encourage her and then the captain left Lydia's cabin.

The tension on the bridge was palpable, the entire crew did not know why their captain had failed to meet her daily duties, but whatever it was was sure to be serious as both Mardukas and Kalinin looked tense and worried.

The bridge door opened and Tessa came through, but the captain did not go to sit in her wheelchair, but confronted the two veterans.

"Commander Mardukas Richard, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin Sergeivich Andrei, report to my office in five minutes."

Tessa said nothing more and came out of the bridge, she had not even shouted or frowned at them, even her voice had a neutral chord that showed no emotion.

Mardukas ordered a couple of directives and then went out with Kalinin to meet Tessa.

When the two men met their captain they gave her the report and apologized for leaving her in the shadows.

"You don't both need to apologize," said Tessa, "I didn't behave as my rank dictates either, I should have gone into that room and asked you for Utis' full report, with my attitude I gave the reason why you wanted to postpone the report."

"What will you do now, captain?" Mardukas asked.

"If we fail in our mission against Leonard's organization, the permanent members of the UN Security Council will ask for Mithril's removal, otherwise the UN Human Rights Council will ask the UN Security Council for our "neutralization", and this time the five permanent members of the UN Security Council will surely agree," said Tessa.

"But if we succeed..." Kalinin said.

"If we succeed, it will be NATO that will carry out the international policing tasks of the UN and then attack us without warning, NATO's influence will spread across the globe... In the end the cure will be worse than the disease, many countries that are wary of the UN blue helmets and their humanitarian aid missions will accept far less of NATO forces entering their territories," Tessa said.

"I understand your position not to tell me anything at first," Tessa said, "I don't want NATO to become the international police force that will succeed the UN, it would be a disaster, urban guerrilla wars would spread across the globe. The most logical option is to withdraw from this whole affair, the problem with that is that we will give Leonard free rein to destroy Spain with the approval of the UN Human Rights Council."

"Then it all comes down to preserving the UN status quo and abandoning Spain, or saving Spain and letting the world go to hell," said Mardukas, who contracted Tessa's face with grief.

""I'm sorry..." Mardukas apologized.

No matter what I decide, Mithril will cease to exist," said Tessa trying to look tough, "we can't even defend ourselves because all our mechas have hardware and software that will be destroyed if we try to resist either the UN or NATO."

"A measure implemented by the UN when Mithril was just forming two years ago," Kalinin said.

"We never had a chance, did we?" Tessa said and looked down like the trunk.

Tessa's face could not be seen, but the two veteran soldiers were sure their captain was crying.

After the meeting, the two veteran officers left the room, but Kalinin turned his face slightly as he was about to leave.

"Otonashi Utis left the TDD-1 early this morning."

"That's no longer my concern," Tessa replied in a firm voice, though she was screaming with anguish inside.

"Otonashi left me a message: That you go to the ship's neural link... and that he would always think of you... don't miss this opportunity Tessa."

When the door closed, Tessa started to cry.

.

.

In the afternoon, Tessa said goodbye to Lydia and Percy, who would take a helicopter to take them home.

The cover of the TDD-1 was open and it was possible to feel the salt in the air they breathed.

"Go to where Kalinin told you," Lydia advised her for the last time, "just as he and Mardukas had reasonable grounds to postpone the truth, so Utis had reason not to tell you everything."

"I don't know..."

"Come on Tessa, I know you're dying to do it," Lydia said.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"But if you don't go, you'll always regret it, believe me Tessa, the anguish will destroy you inside."

"Cheer up, Tessa," said Percy this time.

"All right, guys, I'll do it," said Tessa and then the three friends hugged and said goodbye.

.

.

The TDD-1 descended to the depths and Tessa headed for the ship's neural link.

The TDD-1 had three ways of being controlled: the first was conventional, that is, by means of the bridge under the command of the bridge crew who were subordinate to their captain; the second was by means of the ship's artificial intelligence, a method that was used by Gaul, the terrorist who tried to destroy the TDD-1; the third was by means of the neuronal link, which was used by Sousuke's girlfriend to recover the submarine's command, when Gaul wanted to appropriate it.

Tessa got into the capsule of the neuronal link of the ship, and suddenly felt herself floating weightlessly, opening her eyes she saw herself naked and with her hair loose, however, the purple glow of the environment hid all her intimacy.

"Please show me the message Utis left for me."

"There is no message," replied the ship's AI.

"Sure, it was delusional to think that he would leave me a message in this place, after all, only me and Mardukas, along with Kalinin have access to the ship's neural link."

Tessa was about to leave the virtual connection when something came to mind.

"But I'm sure Kalinin knows that, so why did he tell me to come to this place?"

"Please show me any information about Otonashi Utis, a NATO spy agent."

"There is no NATO spy agent Otonashi Utis in my personnel files."

"But the ship's AI coordinated the mission to rescue Utis in Spain."

"Otonashi Utis, does not exist in my personnel files... that was a pseudonym you thought for the hiring of that man two years ago, before the launch of the TDD-1."

It was an unexpected blow for Tessa, who opened her eyes wide.

"Explain yourself."

"Otonashi Utis, a code name assigned by you to the designated agent to investigate the unknown whereabouts of Leonard Testarossa, whom you suspect is linked to members of organized crime and free mercenaries from Russia and Communist China. This agent was selected by you two years ago."

"No, that's impossible. Did I know Utis? Did I send him to investigate my brother? Did you know that Leonard was involved with organized crime and mercenaries? But I love my brother Leonard. How come I doubted him two years ago? How I forgot all this!"

"Do you wish me to access your memories, Captain Testarossa?"

"...Do it."

The purple horizon disappeared and was supplanted by a horizon that resembled the granular image on a TV screen that only showed monochrome blue color tones.

In a luxurious hotel room a younger Tessa was talking to none other than Utis Otonashi.

"It would be a real honour to work for you, Captain Testarossa," saluted a younger Utis in a serious and professional way, nothing to do with the savage attitude and lack of discipline that Utis had today.

"I'm not captain yet, but in two weeks it will be the launch of the TDD-1, so I'll command several men and I'm afraid I won't be able to enjoy a vacation like I am at the moment," said Tessa, who wasn't wearing a military suit, but a lovely light cerulean gala suit, which matched her short, loose hair.

"You're good, I don't think you'll have any trouble locating my brother, plus I made sure to clear your record so you can infiltrate wherever you think you need to."

"Leonard Testarossa, I hear he is an individual of noble ideals."

"Yes, and they also say that hell is paved with good intentions," said Tessa with a mocking smile and an icy look that she didn't know she had.

This young Tessa, she didn't look anything like her current self. Cold and sarcastic, she exuded a natural aggressiveness which was reflected not only in her voice, but also in her fairy face which, far from looking like a child, showed an unhealthy precocity.

Tessa had a cold sweat running down her back.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Thank you for reading, please do not forget to leave your votes and comments, preety please._


	7. Forgive me my love

**LYDIA DEETZ AND FULLMETAL PANIC**

 **Capítulo 7: Forgive me my love**

Tessa's heart rate began to rise strongly when the ship's neural link accessed her memories from two years ago, memories that she suppressed for some reason.

"You looks bored, Captain Testarossa," Utis said to the short-haired young Tessa.

"I had to take this vacation so that no one could report this meeting with you," Tessa said in a cold voice, "it is very important that no one knows your true identity and that you work for me. Now all that's left is to vegetate like a retiree until all this vacation crap is over."

"Hey, that's bad," Utis said, "don't tell me you're that kind of person who's addicted to work."

"Is there anything else?"

"Of course, captain. I have an idea, let me be your guide in the city, I know my way around."

The young Tessa looked at the man coldly from head to toe as if evaluating him, but in the end she accepted.

Granulated scenes of a monochromatic color followed one another, this time sepia in color.

Tessa and Utis wandered quietly through various touristic and romantic parts of the beautiful city, dressed in warm clothes because they were in the middle of winter and the threat of a snowfall was omnipresent.

Utis spoke to Tessa using her rank, but new images this time in light fuchsia appeared and as the pleasant days passed, the captain's title was replaced by her surname Testarossa, and then her first name was used.

Tessa looked at the images absorbed, a friendship developed before her that little by little became a precious romantic relationship.

"I don't understand," said the current Tessa, "why didn't Utis tell me something about all this, I have to see it through to the end, there must be an explanation."

New blue images appeared, this time it was a discussion of the two friends in a luxurious hotel room, just before the end of the dream vacation.

"You've got to be kidding me! Utis shouted to her, as he ran his hand through his hair in a sign of exasperation.

"I'm serious, I'll even change my appearance. Just take a hair growth solution and I'll have it long by the time the TDD-1 is launched."

"That's not the change I'm talking about! You'll even change your brain wave pattern! That's the same as changing your personality."

"When you want something, it costs you something," said Tessa, who didn't even look at Utis, who was standing in front of her, as she took the opportunity to review some important papers. "Besides, I thought you liked my sweet side."

"You're cruel."

"I'm pragmatic, dear, according to these latest reports, all the mechas used in the TDD-1 will have technology provided by our enemy, it doesn't matter, I don't care about Mithril or his humanitarian mission, the only thing that interests me is knowing where my brother is."

"But by changing your personality, you will also suppress your memories, you will forget about me."

Tessa put the papers aside and lit a cigarette, looking at Utis with disgust.

"So this is the famous men's commitment, huh? You said you'd do whatever it takes for me."

Utis lunged at Tessa and held her thin neck in his hands, but far from intimidated, Tessa smiled mockingly.

"Come on, do it... I dare you."

Utis backed down defeated.

"You're right," Utis replied, abandoning that warm look to adopt the hard look with which he was known today, "I promised you that I would be there for you no matter what, if I had to go to hell so that you could go to heaven, that's what I'll do. But let me tell you something, Tessa, when I find your brother, I'll take him to jail myself."

"You mustn't do that, it's my right to see him suffer," Tessa cut off his face in anger.

"What did Leonard do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me, that's what I hate most about him. Leonard... always so good, so perfect, it disgusts me, I'll show everyone that I'm Tessa Testarossa better than that mannequin. And now that my perfect big brother is involved in shady business, I have the perfect excuse to crush him."

The couple said goodbye and Utis turned his face to Tessa before leaving the room.

"Goodbye Tessa, I hope that somehow your actions will not turn against you... and I will always love you."

"...Enough, enough, enough!" shouted the current Tessa as she cut the ship's neural link.

"...So, it was me, it was always me... and to think that I hated Utis for abandoning me, when I was the one who abandoned him! Poor Utis, it must have been very painful for you. It's me who's the worst."

.

.

After a few weeks in Winter River, Lydia and Percy were worried about the TV as the TDD-1 sank into the ocean after activating its self-destruct system, when the doorbell rang.

Lydia went to open the door when she met Tessa face to face.

"Thank you for calling me Lydia," said Tessa, who wore civilian clothes and had dark circles under her eyes due to lack of sleep.

"...Percy found him in an alley, he was drunk and sleeping on a pile of garbage bags, it looked like he had fought."

Tessa moaned and Lydia hugged her.

"I don't know what happened, I didn't want to ask him anything so he wouldn't run away."

"Where is he?"

"In the guest room, up the steps to the left and the back."

"I'm so sorry about this, Lydia. I'm sorry I caused you trouble."

"Don't worry Tessa, my parents are absent for work and don't know about Utis' presence."

The girls entered the living room and Percy led Tessa into the guest room.

Since no one answered the door, Tessa decided to come in. There, sitting in a chair and holding a bottle of beer was Utis, just like Tessa had tremendous dark circles under her eyes due to lack of sleep.

"...Utis."

The man turned his face and a cold smile furrowed across his face.

"Now I am finished, or I see visions or it is the beautiful angel of death who is coming to take me..."

Tessa didn't say anything anymore, she ran to Utis at the same time she was crying.

"Utis, Utis!... I'm so sorry. "

The man released the beer bottle and his arms shyly surrounded Tessa's figure.

"...Is it you, is it really you?"

"I'm sorry Utis, I was the cause of your suffering, these two years must have been hell for you... And you must have suffered more when we met again, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't say that, I knew what I was getting myself into, not one day did I regret my decision. That's what a real man who's in love does."

"After all I've done to you, I'm not even the same person you fell in love with."

"Don't worry, Tessa, don't you remember, I fell in love with your sweet side after all."

"I'm afraid Utis, what if I go back to being the horrible person I was before?"

"That will only happen if you access the ship's neural link and ask to return to your old personality."

Tessa breathed a sigh of relief and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I was a weak man, I should have told you everything from the beginning, even if you didn't believe me. These weeks must have been really hard for you."

"They were the atonement for my sins, in the end Mithril disappeared because of me, I always knew it would disappear, now I realize why I was never surprised that I formed Mithril, being that I would confront the interests of so many groups, it was only a matter of time before it all ended, and in the end that was what happened, Mithril and the TDD-1 only lasted two years. All because of my obsession with my brother."

"Now what are you gonna do, Tessa?"

"The feelings of admiration for my brother were false, it doesn't matter, Leonard is acting badly and I intend to bring him to justice, not as a personal wish of a horrible girl, but as something to be done."

"But the TDD-1 no longer exists, nor does Mithril."

"It is true, Mithril no longer exists, but Mardukas, Kalinin, Melissa, Sousuke and Weber are still with me, together we will go after Leonard and stop his plans in Spain, it will be the last mission I have. Don't worry, Utis, I'm not planning on dying."

"Let me help you."

"I would like to, but I didn't come here for that purpose, I just came to ask your forgiveness and that you continue to love me, as I love you too, forgive me my love."

"The important thing is to recognize that we have made mistakes and to try to correct them. Tessa, I was wrong from the beginning, I should have insisted that you leave your plans against your brother, but the past is the past and I just want to be by your side forever... If you'll allow me."

"Of course!" cried Tessa tearfully and then kissed Utis passionately, who kissed him back with all her love.

The lips of the lovers separated and the red thread of fate joined their annulars, and thus their once-healed broken hearts.

 **FIN**

 _I thank those who have read the fanfic to the end and ask you to leave me your comments, ciau._


End file.
